greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (Vol 2) 4
Synopsis for "Time's Up" After apparently having been arrested by a mere beat cop, Slade Wilson is taken to Kamen Maximum Security Prison in New Mexico. Warden Templeton gloats about having caught Slade, the imposing "Deathstroke, the Terminator", claiming that he was only captured because he is too old for his job. Slade then reveals that he has spirited a paper clip into the prison with him in his mouth, and within seconds he is free of his cuffs, and killing his guards. Slade orchestrated his own capture in order to get closer to Templeton his assassination target. When he catches up with the warden, Templeton warns that the prison is in lock down, and the only way to get out would be a massive explosion. Slade was thinking the same thing, and shoves a grenade into the warden's mouth, escaping through the hole that results. Later, Slade rendezvous with his manager Christoph on board their jet. He reminds Christoph to make sure that word gets out that the incarceration was orchestrated for the hit, and not just carelessness on his part. Christoph complains that he isn't getting enough sleep with all the work that Deathstroke is taking on lately, joking that Slade doesn't have to worry about his body shutting down, given his metahuman healing abilities. Even so, Slade notices that he has a case of tremors in his hand. Before heading out, Deathstroke tells Christoph to take a break, confusing the man who is unused to this side of his employer. In a hideout above a church in Detroit, Slade drinks and practices throwing knives, only to become frustrated with his tremors throwing off his accuracy, and smashing his bottle against his target. Later, Slade confers with his engineer, Peabody. Peabody has been investigating the contents of a briefcase that Deathstroke recovered on a recent mission. According to his tests, the article is genuine. The object is made from Nth Metal, just like Slade's own armour. The object in question appears to be the mask of Ravager; Grant Wilson Slade's son. Likewise, the blood on the mask is a DNA match for Grant's. It also appears to be relatively fresh. Despite Slade having watched his son die, the briefcase suggests that he may still be alive, and that it signifies a demand for a ransom on him. They have few leads, but while Peabody was researching the Nth Metal, he experienced an attempt to breach his firewall by the Blackhawks. One of their operatives is a familiar face Laszlo, code named "Attila." Slade hopes to use a backdoor to contact Laszlo and set up a fake meeting. Meanwhile, Peabody should build something that can fly. Four days later, Laszlo flies over the Rocky Mountains in search of his informant (despite knowing that his informant is Deathstroke). As he gives up his search, he is surprised to find Deathstroke invading his airspace. He destroys the plane, and as Laszlo uses his ejector, scoops him up out of the sky. They crash to the ground, and Deathstroke holds Laszlo at gunpoint. Laszlo reveals that the Blackhawks were alerted to Peabody's activities by his search into Nth Metal. As it is the Blackhawks' task to safeguard illicit technology, they couldn't let Peabody slip through their fingers. Meanwhile, somebody sneaks up on Christoph and, in order to send a message to Slade Wilson, stabs him through the eye with a serrated knife, and leaves the blade slammed into the desk beside Christoph's body. Appearing in "Time's Up" Featured Characters *Deathstroke Supporting Characters *'Christoph' (Dies in This Issue) *'Alex Peabody' Villains *'Warden Templeton' (Only Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Blackhawk Program **Atilla (Laszlo) *Ravager (Grant Wilson) (Behind The Scenes) Locations *'New Mexico' *'Michigan' **'Detroit' *'Canada' **'Rocky Mountains' Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/deathstroke-2011/deathstroke-4 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke_Vol_2_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/deathstroke-times-up/37-306508/ Deathstroke (Vol 2) 04